Cold Blooded
by TheFrozenShadows
Summary: AU fic. Chapter two is now up! A bloodthirsty force wants nothing more than to see the pain of others. His vitim is utterly horrified, and nobody will ever believe what happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I wrote this because I'm going through the moral of the story. Was I in the best mood in the world when I wrote this? No!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar.

* * *

A bloodthirsty force ran as fast as he could. Nothing would stop him from his task: to kill. To see blood dripping down, to taste it. Still running, he had chosen his victim. He saw his victim, and began his attack.

"Oh, Ello Skippa, I was just- ouff!" a young penguin, named Private, was cut off by a cold punch from the killer, Skipper.

He had no weapons, only the military skills he had learned. He had chosen to use them for bad, this was his destiny. "Sk-Skippa? What's gotten into yo- Ahh!" Private was punched again.

As Skipper approached Private with a crazy smile, Private forced himself to run and throw a punch. Frightened, Private was relying on his adrenaline now.

The two battled throughout the night, no blood had began to fall. Skipper had the upper hand though. Skipper punched Private down to the ground, and used his flipper to slice across his face.

The blood began to fall, and Skipper was delighted. After a while, he left the unconscious body lying on the ground.

Private awoke the next morning. He noticed the scar on his face, and the memories came flooding back into him. Private ran. He ran until he had reached the habitat he stayed at in the zoo. He burst inside, and shouted, "Kowalski! Rico! Help, I've been attacked by- SKIPPA!" Private shouted, noticing his leader was in the HQ.

"Private, I'm right here, no need to shout." Skipper said calmly.

"But... but..." Private was defeated. How could he convince anyone Skipper was a killer if Skipper can just act like nothing happened and everything was normal? Nobody would believe him! It would be just like the Scorka incident… but everybody did find out. _This secret is too great to keep a secret, _Private thought.

* * *

Short little oneshot. If you want me to continue, just holler! Kinda describes when somebody acts like nothing going on when there really is. Exactly 300 words, so you can't call it a drabble, but a three times the amount of a drabble. Anyways… if your a hardcore Private fan, sorry. I am one too, though!

Peace out!  
.SHaDoWS.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, always forget this! The disclaimer! Uhh, I don't own PoM.

* * *

Private couldn't believe it. Why was his supposed "leader" doing this to him? He could go after Kowalski and Rico after him_! I've got to tell them about this!_, thought Private.

Private tried to sound calm as he asked, "Umm, Sk- Skippa... What are you doing today?"

"Well, err, I'm visiting Marlene's home from 10:00 PM-11:00. Why?"

"Oh," Private stammered, "I... I just wanted to, umm, well, I was just curious!"

Kowalski said, "Private, are you feeling okay? You sound ill."

Private responded, "Oh, I'm feeling okay..."

Private remained fretful for the rest of the day. When the time finally reached 10:00 PM, Private was glad to finally discuss Skipper's strange actions with the rest of the team.

"Guys," Private yelled, "Skippa tried to kill me! He's a... a..." Private was almost whispering at this point. "A murderer!"

"Private," Kowalski began, "That's highly unlikely. Are you sure you're feeling okay? Did you have one too many butter winkies?"

"No, I'm dead serious! Look at this scar!" Private showed Kowalski and Rico his scar Skipper had given him. "Skippa gave it to me!"

"Alright, Private, I can't say I believe you, but the scar implies some evidence. I'll keep a lookout in case you're right about Skipper." Kowalski almost lied. _My_ _own military leader is a murderer? That is preposterous! No data indicates that Skipper would ever kill Private!_

"Kowalski, I don't think you believe me! Rico, do you?" Private asked, almost crying.

Rico frowned. "Uh-uh." He said, shaking his head.

Private now began crying. _No- Nobody believes me. My own brothers think I'm lying... now I'm completely vulnerable. Skipper will kill me for sure! I will die..._

Private abruptly ran out of Kowalski's and Rico's sight. He was both sad and angry that nobody would believe him.  
He had nobody to turn to. He had no guardian. He ran out of the penguin habitat. He looked at the time, and it read 11:02. _Good, Skipper should be at the HQ now. Maybe I can ask Marlene for help, _he thought.

Private ran through the zoo and into the otter habitat. He knocked on the door, and in seconds Marlene answered. "Private?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Why are you crying?"

Private sniffled. "Can I please stay in your habitat for the night? I'm... I'm really scared..."

Marlene exclaimed, "Of course! Come inside and make yourself at home."

After Private came in and settled down, Marlene asked him, "So, why are you so scared, Private? Did you have a nightmare, or did somebody scare you, or, what?"

"Well," Private looked down at the ground. "Please try to believe me..."

"Of course I'll believe you, Private! You're very trustworthy."

"Thank you. But... it's Skippa. He... he... he almost killed me!"

Marlene's jaw was wide open with shock. "Wha... What? Are you sure this wasn't an accident?"

"No! He left me unconscious and gave me this scar!" Private showed Marlene the scar Skipper had given him.

"Private... that sounds so unlike Skipper. Even if I knew that was true, I doubt I could protect you. But I would try."

"Pro- Promise?"

"I promise, Private. You can still sleep here if you want." Marlene said.

And Marlene and Private both drifted off into a deep sleep. Private was feeling much more content.

However, when Private woke up, he realized he was nowhere near the otter habitat. The first thing he noticed was Skipper's crazy, bloodthirsty smile.

* * *

A/N: Oh no, did I REALLY just end it there? Yes... I did. Sorry for the shortness, but this was never intended to be a long story. Anyways, this isn't a very exciting chapter, and the ending is a large cliffhanger. How do you think I did? Remember, this is more of an experiment-type thing for getting better at writing battle scenes. Next chapter, an epic battle between Private and Skipper! Please review!


End file.
